This invention relates generally to barrier devices and more specifically to barrier devices used to build barrier walls.
Barrier devices, such as sandbags, are used to build makeshift barrier walls, that serve a variety of purposes. For instance, towns and municipalities located on flood plains build barrier walls to protect property from onrushing floodwater, road or highway commissions build retaining walls to prevent automobiles from driving off treacherous stretches of road, and military or police agencies build fortifications to prevent unauthorized vehicles from entering secure areas as well as to provide a barrier to resist ballistic penetration. These are only some of the functions for which barrier walls are used.
Regardless of their use, however, barrier walls must be easily assembled and provide sufficient stability to perform their intended functions. For example, a municipality with onrushing floodwater must build a stable wall quickly. Accordingly, the barrier devices used to construct barrier walls must have characteristics that provide for speedy construction and stability.
Unfortunately, many common barrier devices lack these characteristics. Conventional sandbags, for instance, are unwieldy, difficult to align, and it often takes a plethora of them to build a single wall. Sandbag walls also lack stability and onrushing water and moving objects often topple sandbag walls.
Accordingly, there is a need for a barrier device that is easily transported, easily aligned, and provide barrier walls with superior stability to that of conventional barrier walls. In addition, there is a need for a barrier wall, and a method for building a barrier wall with a barrier device of this type.
Pursuant to the present invention, shortcomings of the existing art are overcome and additional advantages are provided through the provision of a barrier device and method for building barrier walls.
The invention in one example comprises a barrier device. The barrier device includes a first containment chamber and a second containment chamber. The first containment chamber is secured to the second containment chamber by a connector.
The invention, in another example, encompasses a barrier device. In the barrier device a sidewall defines at least one chamber. At least one loop that is constructed of a strip is secured at opposing ends of the strip to the sidewall to permit insertion of a rigid support member into the at least one loop.
The invention in a further aspect, encompasses a barrier wall. The barrier wall includes a first barrier device having a first containment chamber, a second containment chamber, and a connector. A containment chamber of a second barrier device is positioned between the first containment chamber and the second containment chamber and is positioned in overlying relationship to the connector.
The invention in another aspect comprises a method. A first barrier device, having a first containment chamber, a second containment chamber, and a connector is positioned on a support surface. A containment chamber of a second barrier device is positioned between the first containment chamber and the second containment chamber of the first barrier device and overlying the connector.
These and other features are apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings and the appended claims.